Zydrate Diaries
by Zydrate Infused Lies
Summary: just a collection of journals that I wrote in the perspective of the characters of RTGO to get in the heads of the characters written post opera... Rated M for language, themes, and suggested drug use... I do not own RTGO!


Hello guys this is a little bit of what I would like to call "Dumping Ideas." where I just decided to throw some thoughts on paper about how I would feel in character. **I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

Entry One - Shilo: A Confession.

I must confess that my mind isn't as innocent as many people think it is. My curiosity comes from the feeling of unfamiliarity not udder idiocy. After the opera I realized how gruesome the world outside my bedroom truly was. With organ failures once again becoming prevalent I fear that soon my own organs will call it quits on me. The NOS [1] virus that GeneCo sought to cure returns with vengeance. Everywhere I look, bodies, some repossessions others; sick and unwilling to deal with GeneCo. I have dealt with what my father had told me was 'illness' before. I'm unsure whether my body could handle a real disease. I can barely afford food by no means a surgery. If only GeneCo would rid the world of repossessions, then everything would be alright.

Entry Two - Amber: A stitch away from perfection.

I have no idea what beauty actually is anymore. Everyday I wake up to the sound of my brothers arguing over something stupid. Why do I bother? My only outlet is the knife. Am I just another scalpel slut like the girls in the alleys? I guess so. With every surgery, every cut, and every stitch, I end up in longing for perfection. Longing for the day that I will be just a stitch from perfect. But I feel as if that day is never going to come, my memories only last through what a surgery can provide me with and what Z prevents me from feeling. Z only makes the pain go away for a while, but it's not all I need. I need to feel complete, completely perfect.

Entry Three - Graverobber: Need for Z.

"All grave robbers will be executed on sight." Pshh, like that's going to stop me, amber would never kill her dealer. Not like it matters anyway there are plenty of bodies out there that aren't in cemeteries. Z is a hot commodity, hot enough to sell illegally. Hell it's the 21st century cure! Who wouldn't need the little jump before the cut? as long as GeneCo keeps up with providing surgery I'll keep dealing Z. GeneCo never really cured the globe. Organ failures are ever rising and so is the need for Z. Because we all end up in a tiny pine box a mighty small drop in a mighty dark plot.

Entry Four - Luigi: Knives? (CAUTION INTENSE LANGUAGE!)

Those fucks (1)! They think they got it all. Amber didn't deserve GeneCo. Shes addicted to the knife! Well I'll show her how addicting the knife can truly be! That slut shouldn't be bossing me around anyways! Then there's Pavi - the sick fucker (2), he needs to take a good look at all the fucks (3) I give about his fucking (4) faces. What a man whore. And My dad? He wads one of those fuckers (5) who I was glad to see die! The fat disconcerting fuck (6). I deserved GeneCo, not that bimbo who sings like a cat going through a wood chipper (no animals were harmed in the making of this fic). Where's my fucking (7) coffee? I swear I'm going to shoot someone in the face!

**_ A/N: 7 F-words and counting the Luigi F-word counter is on!_**

Entry 5 - Pavi: The Face (Yep it's about a face and you're going to have to deal. Caution it's a bit dark)

Aren't I pretty? No! The Pavi needs a new face. Someone younger, fresher, prettier, untouched. Amber's face isn't cutting it for me anymore. Maybe the face of a virgin? Yes, it will be perfect! Touched by the hand of The Pavi for the very first time. Its first caresses by the one and only. This face will be THE face, and it will be mine! And The Pavi will be pretty. Papa can no longer tell me it is wrong. A Gentern's face will not cut it for this, it must be the face of a virgin. This will be The Pavi's greatest face!

Entry 6 - Shilo: Little Pills.

As I lay here listening to the sounds outside my window I wish to meet my savior once more (if you're a fangirl you know who she is talking about! WOO!), I know it seems naive to think like that but it's true. It's better than being completely thoughtless. At least I don't have to worry about my medication anymore. The daunting little pills which caused me years of pain. The little pills that took me away from myself. They had a little blue glow which only Z can explain. I'm not sure of what else that is like that that would cause such euphoria. I was an unknowing addict to them. They made me feel lifted and pain free. I'm surprised I didn't mutter the words "I can't feel nothin' at all"

Entry 7 - Amber: Jealousy.

Do I seem to be as sweet as my name suggests? I guess not. Nobody really loves me, I think. I know I'll never sing like Mag, she was perfect! The bitch. I'm glad that she quit. She didn't deserve that place as GeneCo's voice. I did and I do! Why did Daddy pick her? She could have been like everybody else and paid for her eyes; eventually fall in debt and get repo'ed like everyone else. What an ungrateful bitch! I know people call me jealous, a slut, and a Z addict. I guess I'm jealous of the fame that some people have and now everyone knows it.

Entry 8 - Graverobber: Pointless emotion.

My daily ordeals consist of meeting up with Amber and Z addicts as they leave the "Zydrate Support Network." and getting their hit of the glow. People think what I do is wrong, they say shameful. Everyone has debts. Everyone eventually has to pay them off. I find repossessions to be more macabre than simple grave robbing. People can have a terrible affect on the business their emotions mostly. To do this job you have to be harsh not like a kicked puppy honestly emotions are pointless.

Entry 9 - Luigi: Good Coffee. (The F-BOMB counter is on!)

Here I am again stuck in between a rock and a hard place, again without coffee. Fucking(8) Christ that skank can't manage to buy some decent fully caffeinated coffee for the company. Who gives a fuck(9) what you want little skank, go get a hit and fuck(10) off! I'm seriously thinking of cutting the bitch! Hell she would deserve it, spending every last penny on herself. Constantly I'm getting bombarded my dumb ass remarks from the man whore who needs to shut the fuck(11) up! Such a dumb fuck(12) that one is, I don't even understand why he was born. What kind of woman would keep a kid like that- fuck he's annoying.

**as you can see so far we have 12 f-bombs...**

Entry 10 - Pavi: Sick, Sick, Sick...

My face? It's perfect. Soft and supple much to the liking of Genterns. Luigi doesn't understand why I wear the faces; who wouldn't, they're beautiful! Bella's provide them, I wear them. Much like a mask, but the face becomes my own. People call me a sick man; but they don't realize that I'm a visionary. A true artist indeed. They think of me and cringe while some wonder curiously why. I just don't like my own face, not like the ladies mind. What don't you people understand?

* * *

thank you guys for reading I would love to know what you think please review.


End file.
